


Grease

by Esiemxela



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Stony - Freeform, thrane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esiemxela/pseuds/Esiemxela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get ready to ride the greased lightening as the Avengers are thrown into the world of Grease! </p><p>Steve Rogers, the goody-two-shoes of Brooklyn, moves to a new school. The fabulous Rydell Senior High School welcomes him in with Bruce Banner as his guide. He sees it all; the gangs, the silly teachers, and cliques. But what he never imagined seeing was his one time summer lover, Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease

Grease! 

School was back in at Rydell High. The summer days at the beach and nights at the bowling alley still yearned for the students' return. While cooler weather and homework may have stalled them, the fun didn't end there. In fact, the real adventures had just begun! 

Tony Stark, coolest of the cool, strut right over to the posse of blushing girls to start up his nice playboy reputation for senior year. It was still easy for the rest of his gang to spot him, even with his back turned. Who could miss the proudly written logo of the 'T-Birds' stitched on the back of his leather jacket. Across the parking lot three more jackets bore the same print. Thor Odinson, James Rhodes, and Phil Coulson were in their own world, pointing out cute girls and making fun of each other. They only settled down when Clint Barton appeared and shut them up. Sometimes the real like three stooges got out of hand. Their hiccups of laughter still couldn't be stopped completely. It was the first day of school, they had to have some fun right? 

"Hey Stark! How ya been?" 

Clint shouted at the flirtatious gang member. Tony smirked at the sound of his name as he half turned to see who it was.

"Sorry ladies, my gang needs me. But don't worry, I'm here all year." 

He winked and hopped off the front steps, completing the ring of friends. The five had been together since junior high. Thunder Birds sounded like a cool name for a gang back in the eighth grade, but it became a real idea for them when they hit high school. The name, though a slightly silly now, stuck ever since. 

"Hey lover-boy!" 

Laughed James, and the ten month taunting session began. Not to far away Steve Rogers was unsure about even getting out of his car. A new school, a new state, a new everything! This was nothing like good old Brooklyn, New York. It felt like an empty country side where everything was too far apart. He had only learned to drive a car because he knew he wouldn't be able to just walk a few blocks anymore to get where he wanted to go. Steve sighed as he played with the edge of his sketch book paper. A knock came on the window causing him to jump. He smiled and rolled it down.

"Oh! Bruce! Thank goodness you're here. I was starting to think about just going home. I can't go in there. Who ever heard of a senior getting lost in his own school? I'll look like the worst most embarrassing freshman in there." 

Steve moaned. Bruce rolled his eyes. It was just high school. 

"Come on Steve. It's not that bad. You've got me. My gang and the both of us have the same lunch. You can meet them. They're real nice. Come on. You'll be fine!" 

Bruce opened the car door and coaxed Steve out of there. They walked in together. Bruce spied some of his friends right off the bat. 

"Pink Ladies! You're looking nice. Natasha?! Did you cut your hair?" 

Steve turned nearly as pink as their jackets. 

"Bruce that's not the name of our gang, is it?" 

He prayed it wasn't. Steve didn't need to be discouraged any more than he already was. He almost sighed in relaid when Bruce just laughed. 

"No! Of course not! Where's the Underdogs. The three of us guys. Loki doesn't get here until later. I think he's trying to go for a T-Birds rep. but his brother would never let him join their gang." 

The Pink Ladies gave Steve the look over. The three of them nodded. They introduced themselves. 

"I think you've got what it takes to be in a gang, Rogers. It's Natasha Romanoff. They call me Nat." 

She moved cooly and went right for a handshake. He next girl was a little less rough around the edges. Especially with that ponytail. 

"My name's Jane Foster." 

"Im Scarlet! Well, Wanda, but they've just been calling her that because of the hair. I'm planning on going to beauty school." 

She smiled. Definitely been playing with red dye by the looks of that bobbed hair. 

Loki wasn't showing any time soon so they went ahead to class. Steve found his classes alright, thanks to some help from Bruce. He saw his curly haired friend again at lunch when he got to meet with everyone. Loki was already seated with his lunch and dark sunglasses. Steve tried to hide his slight laugh when he noticed how Loki's clothes contradicted the sunglasses and behavior. Nat took the words right out of his mouth when she sat down at the head of the table.

"Nice shades." 

She snorted. It caused Loki to huff with annoyance and stuff them in his backpack. 

"You couldn't just let me try to be cool Nat? It isn't a good reputation for us when you're letting just anyone into our gang. First an underclassman, now what next? Blondie here?" 

"Yes, actually. Why don't you join the Thunder Birds if you think you're too cool for us." 

Of course Loki couldn't argue past that point. He stayed and only gave a smile to Bruce and Steve. It seemed that Nat liked Loki's name for Steve since she seemed determined to make it official within the group. 

"So, Blondie. What's it like on the East coast? Do anything interesting this summer?" 

Steve was caught off guard by any questions from her. The rest of the table did all seem interested in it. 

"Yeah! Bruce said you came out of New York City! Oh, I've always wanted to go." 

Scarlet said dreamily. 

\--------------

"Alright I wanna hear what Tony did up in New York this summer? I'm tired of listening to Clint's retelling of his Budapest trip with Nat. We all know it's a lie." 

"Can it, Phil." 

Tony laughed as Clint bopped Coulson on the head. Thor and James were too busy launching spit balls through milk carton straws at the football players. They made it a daily competition last year to see who could spit them the farthest, aka all the way onto the field and hit someone. James won, he had better aim. Thor was more of a heavy lifter. 

Tony grinned as he recalled his sweet summer in NYC. His family had a mansion there and would take him out to the boardwalks and harbors. 

"Oh well ya know. I went to the arcade and I met a someone. It was great. But you guys wouldn't want to hear it. I don't know if I feel like giving ya all the horny details." 

Stark raised his hand in defense when that got their attention. Details? Now he was talking. 

\----------------

Steve rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous tick he developed. 

"Oh well, I met the nicest guy. It was lots of fun. We went to the boardwalk." 

"All the way down to the boardwalk for some guy? Sheesh." 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

"Well he wasn't just some guy. There was something special. It might have been true love." 

Steve tried it. It sounded cheesier than he intended, especially with that weak half smile he made. 

"There's no such thing." 

Loki shook his head with a sly grin. 

\-------------

The Thunder Birds hounded him further. 

"Come on Tony! Tell us!"

"Yeah you can't keep it all to yourself!" 

"Alright alright! Fine-" 

~Song Break~ 

Tony: Summer Loving had me a blast!

Steve: Summer Loving happened so fast.

Tony: Met a dude, crazy for me.

Steve: Met a guy, cute as can be! 

Both: Summer days drifting away to oh oh those summer nights! 

T-Birds: Tell me more! Tell me more! 

Thor: Did you get very far?!

Lunch Table: Tell me more! Tell me more! 

Loki: Like does he have a car?

Tony: He swam by me, he got a cramp

Steve: He ran by me, got my suit all damp. 

Tony: I saved his life! He nearly drowned!

Steve: He showed off splashing around. 

Both: Summer sun! Somethings begun, but oh oh those summer nights! 

Lunch table: Tell me more! Tell me more! 

Scarlet: Was it love at first sight? 

T-Birds: Tell me more! Tell me more! 

Clint: Did he put up a fight? 

Tony: Took him bowling in the arcade!

Steve: We went strolling, drank lemonade!

Tony: We made out under the docks.

Steve: We stayed out til ten o'clock!

Both: Summer fling don't mean a thing, but oh oh those summer nights!

T-Birds: Tell me more! Tell me more!

Rhodey: But you don't gotta brag!

Lunch Table: Tell me more! Tell me more!

Nat: Cause he sounds like a drag.

Steve: Well, he got friendly, holding my hand.

Tony: He got friendly, down in the sand!

Steve: He was sweet, just turned eighteen! 

Tony: He was good, you know what I mean! 

Both: Summer heat! Boy and guy meet! Oh oh those summer nights! 

Lunch Table: Tell me more! Tell me more! 

Loki: How much dough did he spend?

T-Birds: Tell me more! Tell me more! 

Phil: Like could he get me a friend? 

Steve: It turned colder. That's where it ends. 

Tony: But I told him, we'd still be friends.

Steve: Then we made. Our true love vow.

Tony: Wonder what. He's doing now.

Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams. But, oh, those summer nights!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test run, I haven't edited or finished this yet. Don't worry though, there shall be more!


End file.
